La Voz de un Angel
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Mary amiga de Bella, le aconseja que escuche una estacion de radio. Y no lo hace ese dia. Hasta despues, se da cuenta que una hermosa voz masculina, como de un angel, la hipnotiza. Seguirá escuchando la radio a costa de lo que sea, pero ...
1. Chapter 1

LA VOZ DE UN ANGEL

Estaba por llegar a mi casa, me urgía llegar, como todas las noches después de la escuela y el trabajo, llegaba por fin a mi remanso de paz. Y con ello mi tan anhelada hora de radio.

Me apresuré a dejar lista la cena para poder sintonizar mi estación favorita, y mi programa favorito: ¿A quien le importas? A mí. Era lo mejor que me había sucedido. Desde que encontré esa estación y luego ese programa, vivía obsesionada con escucharla noche a noche, pues la voz tan hermosa y aterciopelada del locutor me sublimaba en extremo, a la par que su extremada sensibilidad a los problemas ajenos, con solo escucharlo sentía que me transportaba al mismísimo cielo.

Sin embargo no me atrevía aún a hablarle. ¿Podría un ángel escuchar a una simple humana como yo?

Cap.1 SOLEDAD

Acababa de llegar a mi trabajo, como siempre corriendo al salir de la escuela, sin embargo no había nada por que correr, era un día tedioso en el trabajo. Era una oficina de gobierno y había temporadas altas y bajas y ahora estábamos en baja. Sólo que si no se era eficiente, seria despedida y necesitaba el trabajo.

María, mi amiga estaba emocionada porque después de rato ya íbamos a salir.

-¿Qué pasa Mary? ¿Porqué tan contenta?-le miré intrigada.

-Ahhh ya quiero llegar a mi casa, ya pronto va a comenzar-decía entusiasmada.

-¿Otra vez con novelas Mary? Esta niña nunca entendía, casi todos los lunes y viernes la veía llorar porque su protagonista favorita le hacían la vida de cuadritos en alguna telenovela.

-Nooo, nena nooo. Se trata de un programa de radio. Es sensacional, te dije desde cuando y no me has hecho caso ¿verdad?-le miré en un principio dubitativa, pero después tuve que ceder, casi no le hacia caso cuando empezaba a comentar de sus novelas, pero había pasado por alto esa información.

-Lo siento-no tenía otra alternativa. Ella me miró con compasión como si fuera una desvalida.

-Mira cuando llegues hoy a tu casa sintoniza el FM de tu radio y ponlo en la estación 92.1 a las nueve en punto por favor y mañana hablamos. Pero por favor hazlo ¿quieres?-me miró con el ceño fruncido y eso me desarmó.

-Esta bien Mary, si eso te hace feliz, lo haré-iba a cumplir con mi promesa, y ver que diablos tenia de bueno una tonta programación de radio. Como si solo eso fuera lo más importante. Já. Ella sonrió y después de unos minutos salimos del trabajo.

Como se lo prometí, en cuanto llegué a mi casa, prenda la radio y busqué la dichosa estación luego me fui a la cocina a preparar mi cena.

Subí el volumen mientras andaba de aquí para allá moviendo cosas, aseando la casa y cocinando. El programa comenzó:

Diiing- Radio Celeste se enorgullece en presentar el programa estrella: "Ángeles cerca de ti" .Nuevamente sonó un timbre bonito y de pronto una hermosa voz aterciopelada se dejó escuchar.

-Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a nuestro programa "Ángeles cerca de ti" me alegra estar una vez más con ustedes. Bien tomemos la primera llamada, pues hay mucho por escuchar.

-¿hola?-preguntó la voz del ángel, sin duda era un ángel el dueño de tan bella y varonil voz, alguien que con solo escucharlo sabes que es perfecto. Una voz chillona me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Ángel?-era una voz de chica, parecía que lloraba.

-¿Si? ¿Acaso estas llorando preciosa?-su voz era deliciosa, escucharla te hacia sucumbir ante la tentación de saber quien era su dueño.

-Si, me llamo Rosa, lo que pasa es que mi novio terminó conmigo-hipeó un poco, se sonó la nariz y continúo.-Mi novio lo sorprendí hace dos días con mi mejor amiga, estaban teniendo relaciones en casa de ella. La muy infeliz me lo quitó. Y no sé que hacer para que él regrese. Por favor Ángel tienes que interceder por mí. Haz que vuelva.-En ese punto la chica volvió a llorar de nuevo.

-Rosa ¿me podrías hacer un gran favor linda?-la voz nuevamente me tenia paralizada, era tan emotiva, tan dulce, que no era una pregunta, era una orden subliminal.

-Cla...claro Ángel-y escuchó.

-Mira Rosi, lo que debes hacer es olvidar a ese tipo. Sé que lo quieres y crees que pueda ser el amor de tu vida. Pero si el sintiera una milésima parte de lo que tu sientes por él, jamás habría hecho lo que hizo. Cuando una persona ama de verdad no hay nadie más a su alrededor más que la persona amada. Yo me sentiría dichoso si me amaran de la misma manera que tú lo amas. Sin embargo no es el único hombre en este mundo. Lo que debes hacer es dejar a tu corazón que se tranquilice y sacar ese sentimiento por él. Pues tu amiga ni él te merecen.

Tu amiga no te quitó nada. En primero no es tu amiga, porque si lo hubiera sido jamás hubiera cometido esa traición contigo y por supuesto menos con él. Ahora debes ser fuerte y encarar las cosas con valor. Sé que eres una chica fuerte e independiente y que encontrarás quien te valore de verdad y que sólo quiera estar contigo.

Eres demasiado valiosa para que te desperdicies así linda Rosa, ¿por favor lo harás?-la voz de la chica titubeó unos segundos, yo grité: Si lo haré. Aunque después con risas me di cuenta que no era a mí a quien preguntó. Su voz parecía que se dirigía a mí, eso me impactó en sobremanera, y luego:

-Si lo haré, mil gracias Ángel por tu consejo.-Estaba tan embelesada que no me percaté de que había una neblina espesa que me hizo arder los ojos y me fijé que estaba en todo el departamento. Cuando de pronto me di cuenta de que mi cena se había quemado.

-¡Rayos!-corrí a apagar lo que estaba prendido y abrí las ventanas, comencé a toser y tuve que salir hasta que la mayoría de humo espeso se había disipado. Cuando subí el volumen me di cuenta con tristeza que el programa había acabado, ¡era tan injusto!

* * *

**Espero que les guste el fic, se reciben todo tipo de comentarios, ya saben que no les lleva mas de un minuto y a mi me harán inmensamente feliz.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	2. Chapter 2 RADIO

Cap.2 RADIO

Al día siguiente corría a la escuela, y después de lo que parecía una tremenda y pesada clase de cálculo, por fin salí corriendo nuevamente al trabajo. Mary mi amiga ya había llegado y me miraba compasiva cuando llegué a checar mi tarjeta, pero ella ya lo había hecho por mi.

-Gracias Mary, te debo una-le dije cuando llegué al escritorio. Y acomodé mis cosas, me puse de inmediato a trabajar.

Al poco rato, hicimos un alto para tomar un pequeño refrigerio y nos pusimos a platicar un poco, de verdad estaba molida.

-Y dime, ¿escuchaste a mi Ángel por la radio?-estaba muy emocionada mi amiga, pero no quise decirle nada por el momento.

-No, lo siento Mary, lo olvidé. Estaba ocupada con otras cosas-tuve que bajar la mirada pues me sentí culpable de no decirle, pero quería guardar esa primera impresión para mi. Ahora que lo recordaba, anhelaba llegar de nuevo a casa y escuchar su voz.

Por fortuna el tiempo pasó volando y de pronto me vi de regreso a casa. Ahora ya preparada, comencé a preparar la cena de inmediato mientras dejaba la radio puesta.

Nuevamente a las nueve en punto mientras terminaba de cenar.

Diiing- Radio Celeste se enorgullece en presentar el programa estrella: "Ángeles cerca de ti"

-Bienvenidas y bienvenidos una vez más a este su programa "Ángeles cerca de ti", comenzamos de una vez, ya que nuestros teléfonos no dejan de sonar.-era una delicia escuchar de nuevo esa voz tan sensual y aterciopelada. Imaginaba la clase de hombre que tendría esa voz, pero era imposible poder enfocarlo bien. Debía de ser perfecto. Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando escuche su dulce voz:

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Ángel, mi nombre es Ágata y tengo un dilema muy grande. Siento que el mundo se me viene encima y no sé que hacer. ¡Ayúdame por favor!-su voz sonaba compungida.

-Claro que te ayudaré en todo lo que este a mi alcance, por favor continua linda.-La chica se sonó la nariz y con voz un poco gangosa de haber llorado comenzó con su relato.

-Verás Ángel, tengo novio, llevo con él casi un año, él ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso, siempre tierno y juguetón, pero de un tiempo a la fecha ha estado insistiendo en que...-se quedó callada unos segundos parecía que le era muy difícil abordar el tema.

-No te preocupes Ágata querida, no te vamos a juzgar, te queremos ayudar, dilo como es.- ¡Ahh! suspiré por las palabras del locutor. Y seguí con atención el caso.

-Gracias Ángel, pues...él quiere...la prueba de amor...dice que si no quiero dársela es porque no lo amo. ¡Pero si lo amo! Sólo que siento que no es tiempo aún, que debemos esperar un poco más.

Sabes, sé que sonara anticuado y tal vez te de risa, pero siempre soñaba con llegar pura al altar. Le amo como no tienes idea, pero él no quiere entender razones y me dijo que si lo amaba de verdad, cedería, que lo que pasa es que soy una tonta con ideas absurdas.

Y eso me tiene en conflicto, no quiero decepcionar a mis padres, ni a mi misma, porque sé que después me sentiría muy mal, pero lo amo, tal vez sea cierto que soy anticuada.-La voz de la mujer se detuvo y me quedé expectante por saber que diría mi adorada voz. ¿? ¿Yo dije eso?

-Mi querida Ágata, tu problema no tiene razón de ser y te diré por qué:

En primera: eres una chica muy linda y con firmes valores morales. Y eso esta muy bien. Porque chicas como tú hay muy pocas. Sabes qué es importante para ti y lo estas defendiendo, si el chico que amas, te quiere de verdad, sabrá esperar. Ahora no me has comentado si ya han hablado de planes de compromiso, ó algo por el estilo-la voz de la chica sonó de nuevo.

-No... Cada que hablamos de eso, él dice que debemos conocernos más, que estamos muy jóvenes para el compromiso.-volvió a guardar silencio.

-Bien eso es otro dato interesante. Si no desea el compromiso, ¿como quiere pasar a la siguiente etapa sin dejar de presionarte? ¿Porqué la prisa?, sinceramente Ágata, el chico no quiere nada serio contigo, pues de otra manera estaría dando gracias de día y de noche de que su novia quiere llegar pura al altar, eso no es tontería, es firmeza de convicción, es honestidad, es limpieza de conciencia.

Ahora si el no esta dispuesto a conceder nada, ni compromiso ni respeto, ¿Por qué seguir con esa relación? Ahora deberás plantearte: ¿Qué es más importante? Un momento que tal vez no disfrutaras por las presiones a las que estas sometida y que un chico sin escrúpulos te exige ó ¿seguir la misma línea que tienes trazada y que es la mejor opción?

No siempre las cosas que parecen buenas lo son mi querida Ágata. No dejes que tus convicciones se vengan abajo por un complejo machista y estúpido para poder presumir ante los demás que eres de su propiedad, cuando tal vez, ni él sea libre. ¿Acaso lo has pensado? Siento mucho a veces pensar mal, pero tipos así lo único que buscan es salirse con la suya y dejar abandonadas a chicas tan hermosas y buenas como tú-yo estaba con la boca abierta.

-Gra...gra...gracias Ángel, no lo había pensado así. Creo que tienes razón.-se escuchaba completamente ecuánime y seria.

-Sobre todo es lo que tu corazón te dicte, pero siempre siguiendo tus convicciones, espero haberte sido de ayuda. Y bien amigas y amigos nos despedimos una vez más, te espero mañana a la misma hora, ya sabes que siempre hay Ángeles cerca de ti. Que descanses ángel mío.-Esa frase me impactó sentí que claramente me estaba dando a mi las buenas noches. Me quedé como estúpida viendo la radio hasta mucho después, pues su voz seguía sonando en mis oídos. "Que descanses ángel mío". Un gran suspiro me hizo volver a la realidad, eso y la impresionante canción que me hizo pegar un brinco al escuchar el fuerte sonido de la canción.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? lo prometido es deuda, dije que cada semana actualizaría y aquí estoy, como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentarioS

Besos

Bella Cullen H.


End file.
